Don't Push Love Away
by iron III oxide
Summary: It was a wrong idea for Draco Malfoy to attempt to make Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson disappear from his life forever. It only made matters worse... --


Don't Push Love Away

****

Author: iron III oxide

****

Spoilers: All five books.Plus Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them 

Rating: Should be PG for now.

****

Summary: Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson to disappear forever from his life, and deliberately ruined their potion-in-making when they were paired together. Unfortunately, his theory was wrong and it sent Hermione flying back in time only to teach Draco a lesson that would affect him in the future – love.

  
**Disclaimer: **I'm in no way related to JK Rowling. She deserves the credit for writing the five great books. Not me, uh-uh. Okay, so maybe I only do own the plot. Sigh. 

****

Chapter One – Something Isn't Right Here 

His eyes flickered to the next table, where he watched Hermione Granger sitting quietly, her nose in one of the big books that laid in front of her. _Perfect little Granger, always sticking her nose in large books and scoring good grades. Best friends of Potter and Weasley. How quaint._

He hated her. Every movement she made, every sound that came out from her mouth, down to how she chewed on her quill as she concentrated on completing her homework. He hated her bushy hair, her slightly buck teeth, her ears... and especially despised – _her eyes_.

Those warm chesnut-brown eyes seemed to be taunting him of something that lived in him in the past and present, something that he tried to push out of his heart for so many years, but failed many a time. They reminded him of someone special that had existed in the past, someone who had shown him love, care and concern... Someone who had deserted him when he needed her the most. It was a painful yet a joyful experience that Draco Malfoy could never forget, and never would want to forget.

And unfortunately, Hermione's eyes seemed familiar to him, too familiar that it hurt. It made him remember too much. Adding to the fact that she was a Mudblood and a Gryffindor, caused his hate and distrust to increase towards her. The past six years of taunting Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger made him feel good, in an odd way. Especially when he mocked the Mudblood. It made him feel as though he was serving his revenge. That was why she was the only Mudblood he had ever seriously teased.

Though his eyes were fixated on Hermione, his thoughts wandered far, far away. Draco felt a tiny cool breeze wash over him, and suddenly, he was six years old again. 

__

The little boy, at a tender age of six, sat down at the foot of the staircase, in a slumped position as he allowed his elbows to rest on his knees, and his chin was supported by his two tiny hands. 

"Father?" He drawled, "when am I getting a new servant? The last one was too... freaky. So I got rid of her."

The man with slender pale-blond hair that fell onto his shoulders looked up and smiled at his son as he put his cup of tea and newspaper down on the table, "I see, Draco. But, I'll _still have to discuss this with your mother. We think that you're getting a bit too old for this."_

"FATHER!" The little boy begged, "I'm not too old. Please. Besides, they're nice to bully." 

Lucius Malfoy smiled thinly at his son. Once again, his son had managed to wheedle his way into allowing him to hire another personal servant. The former looked sternly at his son, "And more expensive, don't you forget. After this one, there'll be none serving you except for the house elves. They are much easier to handle."

"Yes Father." The little boy nodded. 

The next day, as he made his way down to the Dining Hall to have his breakfast, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. As he had eagerly expected, the person behind the door was a pretty young lady with russet tresses that cascaded down her shoulders, and comforting brown eyes that seemed to warm the little boy's icy soul.

"What can I do for you? Are you the new servant?" The boy asked politely. 

The lady nodded her head, and the boy yelled for his father. 

His eyes slowly opened, and Draco slowly pulled away from the memory, and jerked back to reality. A decade had already past, and he had learned since young not to dwell on historical events. _ Whatever for? That woman is long gone history. Forget about her Malfoy. _But Draco knew that he couldn't... and wouldn't. She was the source of love that kept him going. 

Meanwhile, at the other table, Hermione cursed inwardly, "what's he doing here again?" Ever since the start of the school term, Draco Malfoy had been studying in the Library, adding to the fact that he frequently shot her glares that chilled her spine, causing her to feel uneasy. And knowing that her reaction gave Draco a sense of satisfaction made her even more frustrated. 

Today was no different. Draco was staring at her, as usual. However, the expression in his eyes held more contempt and disdain. She almost wanted to slap him in the face, but strained herself not to. _I give up! I can't concentrate anyway! I'll call it quits for tonight. _Hermione slammed her book shut and stuffed the bits and pieces of parchment into her bag. _Maybe I can try studying in the common room... no, cancel that out! _She glanced at the watch on her wrist and nearly bumped into the door as she made her way out of the Library. _Ten o'clock!!!_ Sighing dejectedly, she walked down the hall more slowly that usual. Now, she couldn't complete the Herbology essay that was due the week after, as the common room would be rowdy at this time of the hour.

Just as Hermione left the library, she felt rather nauseous as she felt her head starting to throb from all the stress that she had been true. Trying to focus her mind on peaceful things, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Muttering the password under her breath, she blearily stumbled into the room, and found Harry and Ron playing wizarding chess. It was their usual routine. Wake up. Lessons. Pig out at the kitchen. Hence, either practice Quidditch or play wizarding chess. After that, sleep.

Smiling at the scene of seeing Harry being trashed by Ron in wizarding chess, she made her way her way up to the girls dormitories, one of the rare occasions where she did not ask her house mates to quieten down on their high noise level.

"Hey Hermione!" Dean Thomas suddenly stopped her, a big smile plastered on his face, "going to sleep so soon?" 

She nodded wearily and yawned, "Sorry Dean, but I can't help you with your Potions assignment. I'm feeling rather tired today. Good night."

"Oh." Dean stood there speechless for a moment, as though trying to process her words into his head. "I see. Erm.. Hermione?"

"Yes?" She answered sleepily.

"Oh... nevermind. How about tomorrow?" He asked rather nervously, "It's okay if you don't want to though." His eyes were travelling around the four walls now.

"Sure. See you tomorrow then. Night then," After that, she zoomed up the spiral staircase and entered the room where she shared with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls. 

She had exactly two hours to rest before meeting Harry and Ron in the common room for a urgent meeting. And also to get rid of the headache. 

'Knock! Knock!' Harry tapped his knuckles lightly against the door, "Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Harry!" Ron said harshly, "No one can hear the sound you call a 'knock'. Let me do it instead." He pushed Harry aside, and banged on the door, "HERMIONE, WAKE UP!!"

"Ron! Not too loud. We might wake the other girls –" 

"Harry! We HAVE to wake up Hermione. Like, hello-o?" 

"Ron, the girls will seriously mutilate us if they find out we're inside their territory. Maybe I should have brought the Invisibility Cloak –"

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING IT?!"

There was a rustling noise coming from inside of the girls' room.

"How was I supposed to know?" Harry slapped his palm on his forehead. 

"Harry –" Ron said dangerously, "Go get it now. I'll stay here." Harry shrugged his shoulders and left in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Ron tried the doorknob. Locked. Darn it.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and hollered, "Hermione? I know you're in there. Wake up!" 

More rustling noise. Followed by loud shrieks. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" The door was flung open and a crossed Hermione stomped out from the room, grumpy and groggy as ever, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE GIRLS DORMITORY?"

Ron's face flushed red as he examined Hermione. She had fastened her Hogwarts Cloak in a hurry, and her hair as bushy as ever. It was as if a sloppy side of Hermione had emerged. "Err.." His ears started to turn crimson red. He started to smooth the creases of his robes as he regained his composure, "Hey, we were trying to wake you up. It's already fifteen minutes past twelve. You were late, and we wanted to remind you in case you for-" He pointed to the watch on his wrist that Harry had given him during the summer holiday.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about it!" Hermione mentally slapped herself. But, the expression on her face soon darkened, "Couldn't you at least wait in the common room for me?" She went into the 'Professor McGonagall' mood, "As a Prefect, you should know that the girls' dormitory is out of bounds for male students and vice versa."

"Wait for you? Until when? The next day?" Ron had a hint of frustration in his voice, "Look we're sorry." He lowered his head in embarrassment, silently cursing Harry for taking such a long time. 

Hermione opened her mouth to defend her mouth, but stopped herself in time, suddenly asking Ron as she looked quizzically around, "Where's Harry?"

Right on cue, Harry appeared out of nowhere, the Invisibility Cloak hanging limply on his arm, "I'm here!" He chirped innocently, features softening, "Hermione, we're terribly sorry. But, there is something urgent that we've got to tell you. We'll meet you downstairs in five minutes, eh?" 

"So what's happening?" Hermione re-appeared exactly five minutes later, and plopped herself comfortably on the sofa next to Harry, where Ron was sitting at the other side of him. 

"Hermione, are you willing to risk a little to annihilate Voldemort?" Harry looked at her into the eye and asked her solemnly.

"Why?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. 

"Just agree." Ron suddenly spoke.

Hermione shot him a perplexed look, "I won't agree submissively unless you guys tell me what's going on."

"Please Hermione?" Both Harry and Ron gave her pleading looks. 

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. It ain't working on me." She said indignantly, getting rather uptight. 

"Okay, here goes nothing," Harry shot Ron a glance, took a deep breath, and continued, "Well Hermione, don't react when you hear this –"

Hermione nodded tentatively and nodded her head, urging him to go on. 

"You see, I have this sort of feeling that the Slytherins are up to something –" Harry looked around him suspiciously, and he waved Ron and Hermione to lean closer as they huddled around the table.

"You mean –" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth in shock. 

"Yes," Harry nodded firmly, "I think that they have something related to the sudden disappearance of Terry Boot."

"But how can that be, Harry?" Ron asked curiously. 

"You know the giant squid in the Hogwarts Lake? It's missing. Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillian said that they last spotted Terry Boot looking into the lake, and suddenly KA-BOOM," Harry lifted up his hands in an exaggerated manner, then lowered his voice, "they said something which looked like a giant tentacle came out of the water and grab Terry Boot and dragged him into the water. Dumbledore and McGonagall went to check out the lake yesterday, and they found out that the giant squid was missing!"

"How did you know of all this, Harry?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to Snape about it when I was walking past the staff room in my Invisiblity Cloak – to go to the kitchens last night." He grinned sheepishly at Hermione. 

"Well," he continued, "I think that the squid is not a squid, but a kelpie –"

"What's a kelpie?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione glared at him for interrupting Harry.

"I thought that you read 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' **again** just the other day?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but you don't expect me to remember all the beasts, do you?" Ron shrugged his shoulders goofily.

"Ron," Hermione said bossily, "a kelpie is a water demon that can take various shapes, though it most often appears as a horse with bulrushes for a mane. It is a dangerous creature and requires specialist according to the Ministry of Magic classification."

"Gee, Hermione, " Ron retorted, "Did you actually memorise the whole book or something, like you did for 'Hogwarts, A History'?"

"Stop it, you guys!" Harry hushed them to silence, "We have work to discuss!" He took a deep breath and resumed his talking, "Terry Boot has been missing two days now, and still there are no signs of him. I have a feeling that the giant – no, kelpie in the lake has something to do with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but I can't seem to explain myself why. I mean, how can a giant squid possibly disappear from the lake just like that, unless it has powers to transform itself, just like a kelpie!" He tapped a finger thoughtfully on his chin, his emerald eyes seemingly augmented. 

"And, what has it got to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. Who is the most sadistic creature in Slytherin who hates mudbloods more than anybody in Hogwarts does?"

"Draco Malfoy, who else?" Ron answered, eagerly.

"Correct. And all we need you to do Hermione, is to be his partner for one day during Arithmacy, since both of you attend the same class together. All you've got to do is change the partner list when the professor isn't looking"

"You've got to be kidding," She opened her eyes wide in horror, "No absolute way am I –"

"Please, Hermione. It's part of the plan. Ron and I will promise to do our homework and be your slaves for one whole month, right Ron?" Harry nudged him in the ribs roughly.

"Huh?" Ron's jaw dropped wide open, he shot Harry a death glare and nodded his head reluctantly, "Oh – alright. You owe me one, Potter." 

"Whatever, Ron. Here's how the plan goes..."

The next day, Hermione woke up from her four poster bed, her body suddenly aching all over. _Right. Today, not only do I have to face Draco Malfoy for the first two periods during Potions, I'm also supposed to risk my Prefect status just to partner Malfoy. Now, my body is aching all over... definitely not a good start of the day._

Dark rings and eyebags looming under her eyes, she slowly dragged herself out of bed towards the toilet, to start off the day. _It's all Harry's fault. He and his stupid plan._

"Hermione! Will you hurry up?" Lavender Brown hollered, banging on the door, "I need to go to the loo!"

"Yeah, in a minute," Hermione replied. A few seconds later, she pulled open the door and stumbled out, having a hard time opening her eyes.

"Didn't have a good night sleep, Hermione?" Parvati Patil enquired, as she sat in front of the mirror, combing her ever-so-straight hair.

"Right. It's time to take one of those Perk Up Potions again. Luckily I have quite a few stored in my night stand." Hermione smiled as she proudly opened up the tiny cupboard door to show Parvati her handiwork.

"A few?" Parvati choked, "You call that a few? There are like dozens in there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed her packed school bag and slung it over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Goyle, Patil."

"Malfoy, Potter."

"Parkinson, Granger."

"Zambini, Thomas."

After reading finish the partner list out loud, Snape clapped his hands. It was the signal for everyone to pair up with their partners and settle down in their seats.

As Hermione walked over to where Pansy was seating, which was directly in front of Draco, she was greeted by a hiss.

"Mudblood – I warn you. Not any closer." Pansy's eyes glittered with disgust.

"No worries there, Parkinson," Hermione quipped, "I wouldn't want to get near you anyway." 

"You watch out there, Mudblood." Pansy gritted her teeth. 

Hermione chose to ignore that remark. Now, she realized why Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson seemed to be made for each other. Both were nasty beyond words. 

"Whatever, Parkinson. You just pass me the ingredients and I'll stir them in the cauldron." Hermione glared at her as she placed the cauldron on top of the stove.

"Bossy, aren't we, Granger? Why don't you be the one handing over the ingredients, and I'll be the one stirring, just in case you muddle everything up." Pansy sat on the stool, busy checking her lipstick with her compact mirror. 

__

Chill Hermione, just chill! Hermione clenched and unclenched both her fists, red suffusing into her cheeks.

Just then, someone from behind drawled placidly, "Move out of the way, Mudblood. The brown bush on your head is blocking my view of the chalkboard." 

Hermione refused to budge, and heard Harry snarled, "Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Isn't it amazing? Potter is protecting his mudblood girlfriend. How touching." He smirked mockingly, leaning coolly at the bench as he placed both hands over his heart. Pansy let out a high shriek of laughter, then covered her mouth and apologized sweetly when Snape walked past. 

"Carry on, and no more talking," Snape ordered, his eyes penetrating into Harry's green ones, filled with contempt, "Five points from Gryffindor for the ruckus. And Miss Granger, as a Prefect, you should set a good example for the rest of your classmates, " He sauntered off, robes billowing after him as went over to pick on Longbottom at the other table. 

"I'll go get the ingredients," Hermione said quietly, as she grabbed a bucket and walked to the front of the dungeon.

As she walked on, she noticed that someone was following behind her very closely. She turned around, and glared at the person – Draco Malfoy. _Shoot. Why couldn't Harry get the ingredients instead?_

"What are you staring at, Granger?" Malfoy said smugly. 

"Go away."

"Why should I? It's a free country. Besides, I'm just getting the things that are needed for the potion. Does it matter to you?" He scoffed. Besides the malicious glint in his grey eyes, there were no sign of readable expression on his face. She remained silent and hummed to herself, trying to shut off the icy tone which he used on her, and impassive mask he had put on. 

What Hermione did not realize was that as she reached out to take the phial of flobberworm mucus on the table, Draco had stealthily took out the two phials which contained a tiny drop of demiguise pelt and moke-skin, replacing it with a portion of a runespoor egg and a golden snidget that he had kept in his trunk as a prized valuable when he was young. 

If his theory was not wrong, Hermione and Parkinson would be sent in a different timeline once they had taken the potion, and Draco would never see them again. The know-it-all mudblood who always topped him in his grades, and the annoying whiner who never ceased to vanish from his sight. All he had to do was watch, and pray that the his theory was right. 

"Hand me the moke-skin, Parkinson," Hermione said monotonously.

"Wait a minute, Granger. No mudblood ever orders a Parkinson around. I'll put in the moke-skin myself." Pansy shoved Hermione aside, and picked up the bottle that held the runspoor egg.

"Suit yourself," Hermione sighed with a hint of hesitation. She was tired of Pansy, tired of Potions class, tired of having to face Draco Malfoy again later in the day, and all she wanted to do was take a day off and spend her time relaxing in the Library. _Maybe the Perk Up Potion is starting to wear off, but that can't be! It's supposed to last for twelve hours! _

As she watched Pansy clumsily put the ingredients in, Hermione stirred the potion in the cauldron fervently. She closed her eyes to ease the pain sharp and searing pain that was starting to seep into her head. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the surroundings around looked rather blur, and that she was starting to feel more dizzy as the seconds passed. She blinked a few times, and everything suddenly became clear again. _The headache I had yesterday... it's returning._

"Crazy mudblood," Pansy muttered under her breaath as she sneaked a glance at Hermione, then looked away. 

Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments as her head throbbed silently. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and opened her eyes.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked emphatically, while she noticed Draco raising an eyebrow behind him as he stirred the potion. 

"I'm fine. Just a bit woozy for staying near Parkinson for so long." She lied blatantly.

"I understand. Same here with Malfoy too." Harry nodded. Hermione was amazed that Harry for once didn't see through her lie.

"I heard that, Granger," Pansy shot back, "I've put in all the ingredients already. All you need to do is stir, and make that quick! Snape's coming to check and I have to fix this broken nail. All thanks to you." 

"Huh?" Hermione was taken aback. Not by the remark, but at the color of the potion. Snape had distinctively said that the potion would turn out to be pale blue color, but it was deep purple! _Something had gone totally wrong, and it was all Parkinson's fault!_

"Parkinson!" She tapped Pansy on the shoulder, "Are you sure you put all the ingredients in the correct order?" 

Pansy nodded blindly as she continued to stare at her perfectly manicured nails. 

"Parkinson, are you sure?" Hermione questioned her again, this time more firmly.

"Look, Mudblood," Pansy turned around and growled, "I'm trying to work on my nails here. So stop bothering me." She flung her arms about and unfortunately, one of them banged against the cauldron, causing it to collapse – everything toppling onto an unsuspecting Hermione Granger. 

****

Author's Note: Many loopholes, I know. But they are there for a reason. I'm working on the next chapter and the revised edition of this chapter. Now, kindly click on the **Go! **Button. Yes. And leave me a review or something constructive. Thank you.


End file.
